Por ellas
by Michelle Bones
Summary: Swetts decide casarse con Daisy y se le ocurre una peculiar forma de pedir su mano, involucrando a sus amigos: Seeley, Jack, Arastoo y los chicos Parker Booth y Michael Hodgings. Como mantienen los planes en secreto y misterio, las chicas deciden seguirlos hasta un bar nocturno donde se llevaran la sorpresa de sus vidas.
1. Chapter 1

Todas las noches era lo mismo. Desaparecia unas tres horas y luego regresaba a casa con esa sonrisita boba en la cara y con algun regalito para ella. Iban 2 semanas con ese comportamiento inusual pero ahora Parker tambien salia media hora despues del padre y regresaba media hora despues q Seeley... extraño, muy extraño.

\- Salimos a comer al Dinner?

\- Que?... Bueno, mas tarde... regreso y nos vamos- dijo Seeley casi corriendo a la puerta.

\- Y se puede saber a donde vas?

\- Ya regreso! Te amo!- dijo Seeley cerrando la puerta y reuniendose con Parker q habia salido rapidamente por la cocina con el bajo electronico colgado al hombro.

...

\- Donde rayos te metes ultimamente?

\- Que?... Yo... En ninguna parte. Estoy en el laboratorio.

\- Mientes Jack Stanley. Llame al laboratorio y me dijeron q sales a las 7pm en punto desde hace dos semanas. No me estaras engañando... o si?

\- Pero amor! Jamas lo haria! Tu sabes q eres la unica y la ultima!- decia Jack Hodgings mientras hacia tiempo para q su hijo Michael pueda escabullirse con la guitarra del abuelo Gibbons por la ventana.

...

Lance la tenia mas facil. Al no vivir con Daisy podia escabullirse facilmente por las noches sin levantar mayor sospecha... o al menos eso pensaba el. Terminaba de arreglarse el cuello de la casaca y se miro al espejo. Se habia dejado la barba de judio errante con el cabello algo largo y para acentuar el toque bohemio se coloco el sombrerito de los buenos tiempos. Guiño el ojo al espejo y abrio la puerta.

\- Lance?

\- Daisy! No te esperaba!

\- Se nota. Y a donde vas con ese look tan sensual?

\- Eh... tengo una reunion... esperame en la casa si deseas. Vuelvo en 3 horas.

\- Pero Lance...

\- Ya regreso... q te gustaria comer?... mejor pide por telefono... llegare hambriento.

Y Lance se fue corriendo escaleras abajo como alma q lleva el viento.

Arastoo hacia gargaras en el baño de su casa. Estaba listo para salir. Cam iba a quedarse en el laboratorio terminando el papeleo de los ultimos casos asi que estaba totalmente libre y dispuesto...

\- ARASTOO YA LLEGUE!

Arastoo se trago el enjuage bucal y empezo a toser con lagrimas en los ojos. Como q ya llego? Y el papeleo? Y la burocracia? Trato de respirar en medio de cada ataque de tos. Cam no podia verlo asi... ni detenerlo.

\- Pero que paso? Estas bien?

\- Si... si... por supuesto... terminaste el papeleo rapido.

\- Es q se lo deje de tarea a Wendell y a Clark. Tenemos toda la noche para nosotros.

Arastoo se dejo arrastrar por el beso de Cam pero en un momento reacciono. Los demas lo matarian si faltaba. Ademas quedaba muy poco para terminar esa locura.

\- Te... tengo que... salir unas horas Cam. Ya regreso.

\- Que?

\- No sera mucho. Volvere a las diez. Lo juro. Ahora ya me voy.

Aprovecho la sorpresa de Cam para zafarse de su abrazo y salir inmediatamente por la puerta. Abajo esperaban todos en la SUV de Booth.

\- Arastoo demoraste mucho...

\- Lo siento agente Booth. Tuve q sacarme a Cam de encima.

\- No! No quiero saberlo solo apurate mañana, si?

\- Oigan yo tuve q amarrar a Angela a la cama para salir!

\- No me interesa tu sadomasoquismo Hodgings! Ademas tu hijo y el mio estan presentes!

\- Y quien hablo de sadomasoquismo? Yo la amarre dormida asi q si despierta quiza yo no amanezca.

Michael y Parker se reian escandalosamente del puritano agente Booth. Los chicos tenian 22 y 19 años respectivamente y habian escuchado cosas peores desde la mas tierna infancia teniendo uno a Angela de madre y el otro como tia favorita.

\- Tranquilo papa q hace tiempo sabemos como se hacen los bebes.

\- Si tio Seeley. No te preocupes solo relajate.

\- Claro solo relajate. Bones me va a interrogar peor q a sospechoso de homicidio cuando llegue.

\- Bueno, bueno muchachos menos platica y mas accion- dijo Swetts aplaudiendo- Nos vamos Seeley.

\- Seeley? Caramba... agarrense todos.

El rechinar de llantas de la SUV al salir de 0 a 100 en menos de 3:segundos lanzo a Swetts hacia atras mientras Hodgings y Arastoo lo atajaban antes de q vaya a parar al fondo de la camioneta.

\- Pe... perdon Agente Booth.. puede manejar como gente otra vez por favor?

\- Si papa q nos vas a matar!

\- Tio Seeley por favor!

\- Por mis hijos chicos compadre!

\- Agente Booth por lo q mas quiera baje la velocidad!

\- Pero si son unas niñas. Ya llegamos y... a estacionarse.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Booth no bajo la velocidad al dar la vuelta y la SUV se inclino hasta casi tocar el piso para volver a ladearse y quedar derecha en el area de estacionamiento.

\- SI! TODAVIA TENGO EL TOQUE, BEBE!

Dentro de la SUV todo el mundo le agradecia a Dios llegar vivos a su destino.

...

\- Parker, puedes acompañarme a...

Temperance abrio la habitacion de su hijo mayor para darse cuenta q habia ni rastro de el. Suspiro fastidiada. Esto es el colmo- penso molesta- q uno se desaparezca es raro pero LOS DOS? Me van a escuchar apenas lleguen.

El telefono sono en la cocina y tuvo q bajar al primer piso a contestar.

\- Alo?

\- Swetty podrias venir a mi casa por favor?

Por alguna extraña razon Angela estaba furiosa y trataba de disimular su rabia al hablar con Temperance. Ella sin ser tan intuitiva lo noto inmediatamente.

\- Claro pero q te pasa Angela? Estas bien?

\- EL IMBECIL DE HODGINGS NO TUVO MEJOR IDEA Q DEJARME ESPOSADA A LA CAMA!

Los decibeles q Angela usaba frecuentemente eran altos pero cuando se enfurecia podia dejar sordo a cualquiera. Temperance alejo el fono de su oido y cuando creyo prudente volvio a la conversacion.

\- Pero Angie tu me has contado q son practicas frecuentes entre ustedes...

\- En el sexo, Brennan! En el sexo! Ahora me ha dejado maniatada para q no lo siga! El y Michael se fueron a Dios sabe donde!

\- Pues Seeley y Parker tampoco estan. Salen por las noches desde hace dos semanas.

\- Lo sabia! Lo sabia! Algo se traen entre manos... q raro... acaba de ingresarme una llamada de Cam... voy a ponerla en conversacion grupal.

\- Hola Angela, lamento molestarte pero el telefono de Temperance esta ocupado.

\- Asi q soy la segunda alternativa despues de Brennan?

\- No, por supuesto q no pero Arastoo salio corriendo apenas volvi y queria saber si ella le habia dejado algun quehacer en el laboratorio.

\- Para nada Cam. Nunca le daria mas trabajo del necesario.

\- Hola Temperance. Como estan Seeley y los chcos?

\- El y Parker tambien desaparecen por las noches desde hace dos semanas.

\- Esto se pone muy raro. Que estan haciendo Jack, Michael, Parker, Arastoo y Seeley todas las noches desde hace medio mes?

\- Disculpen un momento, estan llamando a la puerta, regreso en un minuto.

Temperance se dirigio a la puerta y la abrio encontrandose con una desesperada Daisy que se lanzo a sus brazos sollozando.

\- Lancelot me engaña Dra. Brennan! Se desaparece todos los dias por las noches.

\- SWETTS TAMBIEN?- dijeron a coro Angela y Cam.

\- Esto ya es demasiado, hoy mismo despellejo a Jack para q me diga la verdad!

\- No- dijo Cam- tengo una idea mas divertida. A que no adivinan q tengo en las manos?

\- Ni idea Camile- dijo Temperance tratando de despegarse de una llorosa Daisy.

\- A ver cuentanos cariño q idea malevola se te ha ocurrido?


	2. Chapter 2

Todo empezo hace dos semanas en el bar latino.

Seeley estaba en su oficina terminando el bendito papeleo del ultimo caso. Añoraba esas epocas en las q Temperance lo ayudaba y luego se iban al bar por unas copas para despues matar la noche en el jacuzzi. Ahora con un joven adulto, una adolescente atractiva y dos niños inquietos, de lo q mas adolecia su bien conservada esposa era de tiempo. Resoplo tratando de concentrarse para terminar rapido e irse a casa. Quiza con un poco de suerte los chicos estuvieran en sus habitaciones y el seria el ganador de la noche.

\- Ejem...

Un carraspeo lo saco de sus ensoñaciones. Un sonriente Sweets lo observaba recostado en el umbral de la puerta tratando de no reirse mucho.

\- Que?

\- En q pensaba agente Booth?- la sonrisa de Sweets fue haciendose mas ancha- porque su expresion era censurada para menores.

\- Entonces no tienes porque mirarme niño...

\- Bien. Que le parece si yo le ayudo con el papeleo y le invito un trago en una hora en el bar latino?

Seeley lo miro asombrado. Sweets haciendo su tarea e invitandole una copa?

\- Que quieres niño? No voy a ayudarte a secuestrar a nadie. Menos a Daisy eh?

\- Podriamos hablar de eso. No de secuestrarla sino de algo mas... trascendental.

Seeley se intrigo. Lance lo conocia demasiado bien para no saber q el sanguineo agente Booth era tan curioso como un muchacho pequeño. Acaricio en su bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo. Si se la mostraba en este momento perdia. Tenia q intrigarlo mas y comprometerlo con el favorcito del papeleo.

\- Aunque si no puede me retiro a casa.

\- Todo tuyo Sweets- dijo arrimando el grueso de papeles hacia Lance- Te veo en cuarenta y cinco minutos en el bar latino.

\- Dije una hora Agente Booth.

\- No puedo esperar tanto Sweets. Ademas tengo q pensar en como le vas a proponer matrimonio a Daisy sin parecer ni tan cursi ni tan pragmatico.

\- Que? Pero... yo no dije...

\- Te conozco Lance... casi como si fueras mi hijo. Aunque no estoy tan viejo. Acepto ser el padrino y a Bones le encantara ser la madrina a no ser q tengas a otra persona en mente.

\- No! No! Se q Daisy estaria honrada si la Dra. Brennan aceptara ser la madrina.

\- Y deja q Hodgings se involucre. Es muy bueno organizando buffets y todo lo q tenga q ver con comida. Angela puede ser tu wedding planner. Lo q es mejor, no te va a cobrar y si se entusiasma es capaz de pagarte la boda.

Y no hubo reclamos. A la media hora Seeley y Hodgings estaban tomando una cerveza en el bar latino esperando al niño Lance.

\- Pero puedes creer q se va a casar? Si solo es un chiquillo!

\- No Jack. Era un chiquillo. Mi muchacho ya crecio. Ahora se convertira en un buen hombre si Daisy puede arreglar ese desastre de cabello q tiene.

\- Dijiste mi muchacho, compadre? Sabia q lo querias como un hijo!

\- Si lo repites lo negare todo, ademas de dispararte.

\- Por supuesto compadre. Yo no oi nada. Y q se siente q tu hijo mayor se case?

\- Hodgings tengo el arma cargada... Hey, ese no es Arastoo?

\- Pues si. Arastoo! Hey!

\- Quien te dijo q lo llamaras Hodgings?

\- Oye tu me pasaste la voz q estaba aqui!

\- Pero no te dije q lo llames!... Que tal Arastoo? Que haciendo en el latin bar?

Seeley ponia su mejor sonrisa de compromiso mientras por debajo de la mesa pateaba a Hodgings tan fuerte q casi se le salen las lagrimas por el esfuerzo de no gritar.

\- Agente Booth. Dr. Hodgings. Gracias por invitarme a su mesa.

\- Y Cam?- dijo Hodgings casi sin voz.

\- Sigue en el laboratorio. Llegaron unos restos de Sudamerica y creo q Clark esta enfermo asi q ella, Angela y la Dra. Brennan trabajaran unas horas mas.

\- Oh genial! Una noche mas sin...- Booth se dio cuenta justo a tiempo- sin... comida casera.

\- Sin sexo. Dilo sin problemas compadre. Todos tenemos mas de treinta en esta mesa.

\- Y adolecemos de lo mismo desde q Clark se enferma un dia si y el otro tambien- dijo Arastoo tomando una cola helada.

\- Yo no dije nada eh? Ustedes estan infiriendo cosas.

\- Si claro compadre. Nosotros imaginamos.

\- Compartimos su desgracia agente Booth. Recuerde q mi novia, su esposa y la Sra. Montenegro-Hodgings trabajan juntas.

\- Ya. Ya. Estamos aqui por otra cosa y eso es la pedida de mano de Sweets.

\- El Dr. Sweets se va a casar! Eso si merece toda la atencion debida!

\- Como q se te fue la boca, compadre...

\- Con tal q dejen de hablar de... comida casera soy capaz de revelar secretos de estado...

\- Vaya! Entre el pudor y la maxima traicion te gana la mojigateria... que pena Seeley.

\- Pena sera q Angela se quede viuda y no encuentren tu cuerpo para darle cristiana sepultura...

\- Y cuando se casa el Dr. Sweets?

\- Cuando encuentre el valor suficiente de declararse como todo un hombre hecho y derecho- dijo Hodgings mirando ingresar a Lance al bar.

\- O sea tenemos para rato. Si lo pones asi, primero se casara Parker.

Lance llego a la mesa y se sento enseñandoles el anillo en la cajita de terciopelo.

\- Y señores? Que opinan?

\- Vaya vaya!- dijo Hodgings tomando la caja- tenemos unos quilates aqui!

\- Se ve muy lujosa Lance. Donde la conseguiste?

\- Era de mi abuela. Una de las pocas cosas buenas q me dejo mi familia biologica.

\- Eso si es un buen comienzo Dr. Sweets. Una joya de familia siempre es valorada como simbolo de fidelidad y compromiso.

\- Ahora la cosa es: Como se lo dices? Has pensado en eso? El lugar es tan importante como las palabras y la forma de hacerlo.

\- El agente Booth dijo q me ayudaria con eso.

\- Y te voy a ayudar. Lo basico y como podrias hacerlo pero yo no me voy a declarar por ti ni conozco tanto a Daisy como para saber q decirle exactamente.

\- Pues yo me declararia en el central park a la luz de la luna en una cena para dos y con una cancion de amor.

\- Todo un hombre enamorado! Bien por ti Arastoo! Y cuando lo harias?

\- Ehh... bueno yo... he tratado de sugerirselo... pero apenas escucha matrimonio, bueno... tengo q cerrar puertas y ventanas para q no se escape por ninguna...

\- Es un mal extendido. O no Seely?

\- El chascarrillo de que tuve q esperar casi diez años para casarme con Temperance ya paso de moda, Jack. Al menos no se divorcio de nadie primero.

\- Hey! Hey! Ayudenme con mi pedida de mano en vez de sacarse los... que haces Arastoo?

El aludido tenia los ojos cerrados y movia la cabeza al ritmo de la melodia con una sonrisa.

\- Escuchando la cancion. La letra es bellisima. Trata de un amor incondicional a pesar del dolor y el miedo de la otra persona, uno decide amar y entregarse hasta q su pareja este lista.

\- Ah si? Mozo!- Seeley se levanto de la mesa.

\- Si señor?

\- Puedes colocar esa cancion nuevamente y desde el comienzo?

\- Por supuesto señor.

\- Y como se llama?

\- Tiene por titulo: Aqui estoy yo.

\- Gracias.

En el video de la cancion, cuatro amigos se reunen para ayudar a uno de ellos a declarar su amor a la chica q le gusta. Cada uno canta una parte de la cancion hasta q la muchacha aparece y le sonrie al muchacho como aceptandolo.

\- Se parece a tu historia Seeley.

\- Pues tambien a la tuya Jack. Y definitivamente tambien queda con Sweets y Daisy.

\- A mi tambien me gusta- dice Arastoo quien tiene una modulada voz de tenor.

 _ **Aqui estoy yo para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento.**_

 _ **Es para ti.**_

 _ **Deja tus miedos atras.**_

 _ **Y dejame entrar...**_

\- Caramba! Cantabas?- dijo Seeley sorprendido.

Jack se animo a seguir la letra de la cancion con una voz de segundo tenor q no usaba desde q enamoraba a Angela. Empezo a leer la letra en la pantalla y seguir la melodia como cuando estaba en el conservatorio, alla por los lejanos años de su adolescencia cuando sus padres tenian la ligera esperanza q deje los bichos por la lirica.

 _ **Quiero ser yo el q despierte en ti**_

 _ **Un nuevo sentimiento**_

 _ **Y te enseñe a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad.**_

 _ **Seran de verdad...**_

\- Dr Hodgings! Que bella voz!

\- Y eso q no has escuchado cantar a Seeley Booth.

\- Yo no canto.

\- Oh por favor Seeley! Cantaste como un ruiseñor en el velorio del Dr. Hank del Jeffersonian y dirigiste a todos los presentes ademas de dar tus pasos de baile.

\- Estaba danzando q es diferente. Ademas era un velorio. Todos cantan en los funerales asi no tengan buena voz.

\- Hombre vas a negar q has estado en el coro de la iglesia desde q eras un crio hasta antes de la universidad? Y no te tenian para atraer a las chicas a la iglesia. O al menos no solo para eso... jajajaja!

Seeley se sintio picado en el orgullo. Sabia q tenia una buena voz de bajo, lo suficiente para no avergonzarse frente a los dos q ya habian expuesto su calidad vocal. Se paro para leer la pantalla y empezo con la estrofa.

 _ **Le pido al sol**_

 _ **Un toque de inspiracion**_

 _ **Para decir lo q tu esperas oir de mi.**_

Jack y Arastoo se miraron y entraron con Seeley en el coro.

 _ **Aqui estoy yo**_

 _ **Abriendote mi corazon**_

 _ **Llenando tu falta de amor**_

 _ **Cerrandole paso al dolor**_

 _ **No temas yo te cuidare**_

 _ **Solo aceptame...**_

Los aplausos de las mesas vecinas los trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Se sentaron inmediatamente mientras el dueño del bar les traia una ronda de cervezas por cuenta de la casa.

\- No sabia q cantaban Doctores! Si se animan a cantar los jueves de karaoke y tienen el mejor puntaje del publico pueden ganar una noche con el bar a su disposicion.

\- Lo dice en serio?- dijo Lance emocionado.

\- Por supuesto- dijo dejando las cervezas y destapandolas en un segundo- su consumo de hoy corre por cuenta de la casa.

\- Para muestra basta y sobra- dijo Seeley impresionado por haber cantado casi a capella y sin desafinar- Yo no vuelvo a cantar asi.

\- Ni por la fiesta de recepcion de bodas de tu casi hijo?-le dijo Jack en voz baja.

\- Apartate de mi satanas. Yo solo cantaba en la iglesia.

\- Ha dicho bien agente Booth. Cantaba. Porque ahora ha cantado con una muy buena voz y sin calentamiento ni practica. Imaginese si practicaramos! Ganariamos casi de seguro.

\- Pero son cuatro voces- dijo Hodgings- De donde sacamos la cuarta?

 _ **Abre tus alas**_

 _ **Las voy a curar**_

 _ **Y de ese modo te invito a volar**_

Lance tenia un alto registro de tenor como Arastoo pero con el entrenamiento lirico parecido al de Jack.

\- Bien!- dijo Jack emocionadisimo- tenemos las cuatro voces!

\- Tres. Yo no voy a cantar. Ya se los dije.

\- Agente Booth. Seeley... por favor. Sabes q no tengo como alquilar el salon para la recepcion. Lo apreciaria mucho.

Seeley Booth dio un puñetazo en la mesa. No le gustaba q le rueguen y menos q el muchacho q casi habia adoptado como hijo, el querido bebe pato de Temperance, tuviera q casi llorarle para q lo ayude. Pero por otro lado estaban sus convicciones. Le tomo unos minutos decidir.

\- Ese es mi regalo de boda. Ok? No te voy a dar ni un pañuelo. Entendiste?


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCULPEN POR DEMORAR CON ESTA ACTUALIZACION. LOS FINES DE SEMANA ACTUALIZARE POR ELLAS Y KILOMETROS. DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA Y MANDEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR =)**

* * *

\- Parker se supone q estas en Re Sostenido no en Re tres tiempos.

\- Y se supone q es una balada pop no un jazz, Stacatto...

\- Oh ya callense los dos! Ponganse de acuerdo para la tonada mientras nosotros intentamos sonar decente no como un cuarteto de gatos enjaulados.

\- Gracias por lo q nos toca Seeley...- dijo Hodgings con la partitura en mano memorizando los tiempos y las entradas.

\- Esto me parece muy emocionante- dijo Arastoo- me encanta la idea de cantar frente al publico.

\- A mi tambien chicos y muchas gracias por todo lo q hacen por mi. Se los agradezco en el alma- les dice Lance emocionadisimo.

\- Si logramos q ese par den con la nota correcta tendremos posibilidades de ganar.

\- Pero acaso lo dudas Seeley? Nosotros vamos a ganar!

\- Si papa! Tu concentrate en llegar a la nota y dejanos a nosotros la melodia. Toca Stacatto!

La guitarra legendaria de Billy Gibbons emitio un fuerte do seguida de una serie de acordes fuertes y rapidisimos acompañado del bajo electronico de Parker q paseaba los dedos por las cuerdas con una facilidad increible. Michael Vincent Stacatto habia sacado el genio musical del abuelo y la voz de tenor lirico de su padre.

 _ **Yo solia pensar q sabia quien eras tu.**_

 _ **No sabia que dentro de ti yo iba a encontrar la luz.**_

 _ **No sabia que existia un mundo asi.**_

 _ **No sabia q podia ser... tan feliz**_

Parker seguia la voz de Stacatto con el bajo acompañando los acordes de la cancion. Sabia q su amigo casi hermano casi primo tenia a quien cantarle la cancion y estaba de acuerdo con su eleccion... a quien no le iba a gustar era a su padre. Por su parte el tambien tenia su secreta historia de amor con el mismo matiz, tono y hasta apellido. Tenia el oido musical de su madre y la afinacion natural de Seeley ademas habia tomado clases con el Abuelo Gibbons y el Tio Jack asi q mas preparado no podia estar.

 _ **Y la vida pasaba de largo, vacia y sin emocion.**_

 _ **No habia nada flotando en el aire, abrazandome el corazon.**_

 _ **Y llegaste tu. Y el mundo me abrazo...**_

 _ **Y llegaste tu. Y el mundo se paro...**_

Ambos chicos hicieron una seña sin soltar los instrumentos y cantaron a duo el coro. Stacatto con voz de primer tenor y Parker en el segundo tenor para asombro de los cuatro hombres q estaban con ellos en la habitacion mirandolos con la boca abierta y las partituras en la mano.

 _ **Y llegaste tu y me sorprendio!**_

 _ **El poder q habia en este amor...**_

 _ **Y llegaste tu, una bendicion. Aun recuerdo el momento en que todo cambio.**_

 _ **Y llegaste tu y me sorprendio el poder que HAY en este amor.**_

 _ **Y llegaste tu, una bendicion, aun recuerdo...**_

 _ **cuando llegaste tu...**_

Jack aplaudio emocionadisimo. Su retoño era tan musical y romantico como el. Hubiera corrido a abrazarlo sino fuera porque Michael conociendolo lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos y el freno sus impulsos paternales para no hacerle pasar el bochorno del año. El que menos pensaban fue corriendo hasta su muchacho a abrazarlo y cargarlo con guitarra y todo.

\- Papa por favor bajame! Me estas avergonzando frente a todos!

\- Me importa un rabano si te averguenzo! Eres increible! Un genio! Estoy muy orgulloso de ti!

Inmediatamente Michael sintio los brazos de su padre en sus hombros. Jack estaba tan orgulloso que literalmente iba a estallar de felicidad con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Si pudiera te cargaria como estan haciendo con Parker- decia Jack señalando a Seeley que no dejaba tocar el suelo a su muchacho de lo emocionado q estaba.

\- Gracias a Dios q no puedes hacerlo- dijo riendo Michael viendo como Seeley ponia en el piso a Parker que trataba de acomodarse la guitarra medio avergonzado.

\- Oh vamos Parker! No pude evitarlo! Son asombrosos!

\- Si pero solo me cargaste a mi no a Stacatto!- le dijo Parker algo molesto.

\- Eso se puede remediar...

Seeley fue por detras de Michael y lo cargo de espaldas ante el asombro del muchacho y las carcajadas de Hodgings. Tuvo que bajarlo rapido antes q la espalda le pase factura.

\- Oh Tio Seeley!- dijo Michael rojo como un tomate.

\- Bueno ya- dijo Seeley sintiendo un pequeño tiron en la espalda- volvamos al ensayo. Tenemos dos voces mas para el coro o las entradas en cannon.

\- Sabe teoria musical, agente Booth- dijo Arastoo.

\- Seeley no les ha contado que por un pelo y le teniamos que decir Padre Seeley?- dijo Jack divertido.

Arastoo y Sweets se tragaron la risa. Si Booth los pescaba riendose a sus costillas la iban a pasar muy mal. Era muy buena persona pero tenia poca tolerancia al ridiculo sobre todo colectivo. Cosa contraria de Jack que si se reia desvergonzadamente en su cara. Era uno de sus mejores amigos y le habia contado esa experiencia un dia q fueron a la iglesia con Angela y Temperance por la boda de uno de los cientificos del Jeffersonian. Ahora se lamentaba por hacerlo.

\- Jack hoy te mueres. Si no te mata Angela por lo de la maniatada, lo hare yo por bocafloja.

\- Que papa? Ibas a ser cura?

\- Sacerdote. Dilo con propiedad- dijo Seeley cruzando los brazos incomodo y mirando a Jack fijamente.

\- Y que paso agente Booth? Porque no se concreto?- pregunto Sweets conteniendo la carcajada.

\- Digamos q de Padre Seeley pase a ser padre de familia. El celibato no iba conmigo. Y Temperance casi me mata cuando supo q se habia embarazado de un casi seminarista.

\- Algo asi como El crimen del padre Amaro?- dijo Arastoo sonriendo.

\- Que crimen ni que ocho cuartos! - dijo Jack todavia riendose- ibas a colgar los habitos mas rapido q la ropa recien lavada!

\- Pero porque la verguenza Tio Seeley? Si mi papa iba a ser bailarin de bellas artes antes de decidirse por el conservatorio.

\- MICHAEL VINCENT STACATTO HODGINGS MONTENEGRO! TE QUEDASTE UN MES SIN MENSUALIDAD!

El grito de Jack quedo opacado por la carcajada y risa general. Seeley ya estana llorando de risa en el piso, mientras que Lance tenia q tomar aire para seguir riendose a mandibula batiente. Arastoo no podia detenerse con las risotadas. Y los mismos Parker y Stacatto a pesar que ya sabian la historia con anterioridad se reian a costillas de Jack sin poder parar.

\- Bailarin! Jajajajaja. Y de bellas artes! Jajajajaja. Oh Dios! Voy a molestar a Angela por años! Jajajajajaja!- decia Seeley sin poder contenerse sentado en el piso del estudio de Billy Gibbons. Les habia prestado el local para q ensayen con la condicion de que ganen.

\- Podria decir muchas cosas acerca de la... Jajajajajajaja! De la accion psicologica detras de eso Jajajajajajaja! Pero no puedo parar de reirme Jajajajajaja!- dijo Lance tratando de tomar aire y calmarse sin exito.

\- Pero q lindo reirse a costillas del sensible! Claro siganme haciendo bulling!

\- Te lo mereces bailarin! Jajajajajajaja- le dijo Seeley tratando de calmarse.

\- Usted empezo con los comentarios... Jajajajajajaja... indiscretos... Jajajajajaja... Dr. Hodgings... Jajajajaja- dijo Arastoo.

...

Cam fue a casa de Angela para soltarle las esposas con uno de sus viejos trucos de la policia y las dos juntas fueron a reunirse con las demas q estaban en casa de Temperance. Cam les mostro la tarjeta del bar latino anunciando un concurso de karaoke para dentro de tres dias. Arastoo lo tenia en el bolsillo y se le habia caido mientras trataba de escapar de Cam para reunirse con los demas en la SUV de Booth.

\- Un club de karaoke? Noooooo por supuesto q no! Lance jamas iria a uno de esos!

\- Lo que yo les puedo decir es que Seeley solo cantaria karaoke si lo narcotizan... y muy fuerte- dijo Temperance muy segura.

\- Yo creo q Arastoo si lo haria- dijo Cam- No le tiene miedo al ridiculo.

\- Jack menos, su segundo nombre es payasada- dijo Angela molesta por lo de las esposas.

\- Crei q era Stanley- le dijo Temperance extrañada.

\- Ay Sweety! Dejalo asi! En este momento solo espero que llegue a casa para quedarme viuda por mano propia.

\- Antes que llegues al asesinato, Angela, que tal si averiguamos si es cierto lo del concurso de karaoke? Digo q vayamos el jueves como si fuera un caso encubierto y veamos q esta pasando.

\- Un caso encubierto? Cuenten conmigo!- dijo Temperance entusiasmada- y como sera nuestra caracterizacion?

\- Esposas asesinas?- dijo Angela ironica.

\- Ejem, creo q un te de tilo le caeria bien en este momento a Angela, no crees Temperance?- dijo Cam señalando la cocina.

\- Bueno, solo tengo te de hierbas y valeriana- dijo Temperance buscando en los anaqueles.

\- Sirvele uno y doble sino mañana tenemos a Hodgings en la mesa de disecciones- le dijo Cam.

\- Oh entiendo!- dijo Temperance cayendo en la cuenta- vamos a salvarle la vida a Hodgings para averiguar q ocurrira el jueves en el bar latino.

\- Efectivamente Watson- le dijo Cam sonriendo- y si, me refiero a Sherlock Holmes y su ayudante.

\- Eso si lo entendi Cam- dijo Temperance riendo.


	4. Chapter 4

Seeley y Parker llegaban a su casa despues de repartir a su banda en sus respectivas casas. Parker venia algo pensativo y Seeley se dio cuenta.

\- Que pasa campeon?

\- Tu dejaste tu vocacion sacerdotal porque mama quedo embarazada. O sea q yo...

\- Parker... yo no tenia vocacion para ser sacerdote. Me gusta mucho la mistica y la adoracion a Dios pero me enamore perdidamente de tu madre cuando ingreso a la iglesia para realizar un trabajo de antropologia religiosa en la universidad. Ella creyo que yo era uno de los chicos del coro, no el ayudante del sacerdote... y bueno yo le ayude a realizar su trabajo de la universidad, sali con ella varias veces en una cita y me enamore. Siempre habia podido separar la amistad del amor y mas siendo futuro sacerdote tenia muy claro q no debia ni podia hacerlo pero uno no decide de quien enamorarse solo sucede. Yo vi a tu madre ese dia y supe q ella era especial, despues de salir con ella por mas de tres meses descubri q la amaba demasiado como para dejarla. Tuve q decidir y lo hice. Despues me comunico q estaba embarazada y nos fuimos a vivir juntos.

\- Y porque no le pediste que se casara contigo?

\- Quien dice q no se lo pedi? Miles de veces se lo pedi, suplique, rogue pero tu ya conoces a tu madre... solo despues del nacimiento de los gemelos ella tomo conciencia de la situacion y fue tu propia madre quien me pidio matrimonio.

\- Fue mi mama quien te pidio matrimonio?! Papa...

\- Hey! Yo ya se lo habia pedido en todos los idiomas y cuando nacio Christine fue la ultima vez q se lo pedi. Despues de eso no volvi a mover el tema y tu madre se sorprendio por mi actitud ya q siempre le insistia pero esta vez no. Ella me dijo q no por ultima vez, pense y no dije ni pio. Despues de unos dias ella me pregunto si estaba molesto y le dije q si. Ella penso q estaba pensando en separarme y fue muy sincera. Me dijo q me amaba pero q no podia comprometerse todavia. Yo la corte y le dije q si algun dia nos casabamos ELLA tendria q pedirmelo. Y lo hizo cuando se sintio lista.

\- Su historia de amor es muy sui generis, papa.

\- Pero es real, Parker. Tu fuiste el resultado de ese amor. Tu y tus hermanos. Y no cambiaria nada de lo q ha pasado entre Temperance y yo porque...

Un golpe en la ventanilla del lado del conductor los saco de su conversacion. Seeley cogio su arma y bajo el vidrio...

\- Hace mas de media hora q la SUV esta estacionada en el porche de la casa! Van a entrar o echo llave a la puerta de una buena vez?!

Temperance estaba molesta y con el ceño fruncido mirandolos a los dos. Padre e hijo pasaron saliva y salieron de la camioneta.

\- No! Tu no te bajas!- le dijo a Seeley- Prometiste llevarme al Royal Dinner y eso vas a hacer! Parker, te quedas a cargo de tus hermanos! Entendieron?!

\- Si mami...- dijo Parker entrando a toda prisa a la casa. Suerte papa, la vas a necesitar- penso.

\- Si, si Temperance, sube a la ca...

\- Dame las llaves! Yo voy a conducir.

\- Pe... pero yo...

\- Me las vas a dar o no?!- dijo Temperance acercandose al rostro de Seeley.

Ay Señor, porque me pruebas asi?!- penso Seeley mirando los ojos azules de su esposa. De pronto se dio cuenta de algo y sonrio. Temperance se desconcerto al verlo sonreir. Y el aprovecho ese lapso de confusion para abrazarla y besarla a lo q ella correspondio inmediatamente.

\- Te encanta jugar conmigo, no?- le dijo entre besos.

\- Y a ti te encanta escaparte sin decir nada- dijo sonriendo- pero como te diste cuenta q estaba actuando?

\- Tus ojos. Son azules. Si estuvieran verdes me habria aterrorizado- dijo riendose- todavia quieres ir al Royal Dinner?

\- No. Pero eso no significa q tengamos q entrar a la casa- dijo mirando sugestivamente la SUV de Seeley.

\- En la camioneta?- le dijo Seeley sorprendido.

\- Te recuerdo q cuando nos conocimos no saliamos de mi auto- le dijo sonriendo y besandolo nuevamente.

...

Lance llego a su casa esperando encontrar a Daisy con la comida servida pero cuando entro se dio cuenta q la casa estaba vacia. Habia una bolsa de comida china en la mesa del comedor y una lata de gaseosa. Lance se entristecio. Penso q Daisy lo esperaria y estaria con el terminando de realizar los preparativos para su boda.

Comio en silencio y cuando termino se bebio la lata de gaseosa de un tiron, luego aplasto la lata contra la mesa con el puño y la tiro al bote de basura. Encestada perfecta. Voy a llamar a Daisy a pedirle disculpas- penso- siquiera q me deje decirle q lo siento y no volvera a pasar... despues del jueves.

El timbre del telefono sonaba y sonaba pero no habia respuesta. Esta enfadada- penso- tengo q arreglarlo ahora mismo!

Ingreso a su habitacion para coger un abrigo e ir a la casa de Daisy pero se encontro con un espectaculo totalmente inesperado.

Daisy lo esperaba sentada en su cama con los brazos cruzados.

...

Jack Hodgings entro a la habitacion dispuesto a domar a su fiera. No encendio la luz y se saco los zapatos para no hacer ruido. Llego hasta su lecho y espero. Nada. Ni un suspiro. Penso q Angela no estaba en la cama asi q se encomendo a toda la corte celestial y encendio la luz de la mesa de noche...

Angela dormia como su nombre lo indicaba. Hodgings se dio cuenta q no tenia las esposas puestas y se asusto en serio. Eso queria decir q habia despertado, se habia soltado y... se habia vuelto a dormir? Jack se rasco la cabeza extrañado.

Lo q el no sabia es q el te de hierbas y valeriana de Temperance le habia salvado la vida por esa noche. Mañana era otro cantar.

...

Arastoo entro a su casa con una ofrenda de paz: comida rapida. Pollo frito, papas y gaseosa. Sirvio todo en la mesa y entro a la habitacion para despertar a Cam y...

\- Vaya por fin llegaste... se puede saber donde estabas?

Cam estaba sentada en la cama leyendo varios curriculums de internos. El se sorprendio. Sabia q no habian puestos vacantes en el Jeffersonian. No q el sepa.

\- Sali un momento con Sweets, el Dr. Hodgings y el agente Booth. Necesitaban una opinion mas y yo les ayude.

\- Preferiste irte con tus amigos a estar conmigo?

\- No, no, no... yo... les ayude en un problemita personal y regrese inmediatamente.

\- Tres horas despues es inmediatamente?

\- Cam perdoname pero es un problema serio y no estoy autorizado a revelarlo.

\- O sea q te vas, te demoras mas de tres horas y no me puedes decir donde estuviste? Eso suena a...

\- Infidelidad. Eso es lo q parece.

\- Pero Daisy por Dios! Estoy a punto de casarme contigo! Como piensas q te voy a ser infiel?

\- No tienes una respuesta logica, no es cierto?

\- Temperance me vas a interrogar despues de hacer el amor?!

\- Te pude interrogar antes pero hubiera estado demasiado molesta para...

\- Acostarme contigo. Eso es lo q crees q va a pasar Arastoo? Despues q ni siquiera sabes explicar donde te metiste por tres horas?

\- Por favor escuchame...

\- Creeme no es lo q parece...

\- No me hagas esto por favor. Yo...

\- O me lo dices en este momento Seeley...

\- O te prometo por lo mas sagrado, Lance...

\- Que no te me vuelves a acercar hasta q seas totalmente sincero Arastoo!

Y mientras los tres cantantes estaban a punto de entrar en un celibato forzado. Jack Hodgings dormia como un bendito en su cama gracias a los buenos efectos de la valeriana.

Pero a las 3:00 am se acabo el encanto y Angela desperto.

\- Jack! Maldita sea! A que hora llegaste? Porque diablos me esposaste a la cama? Donde rayos ye desapareces todos los dias de siete a diez de la noche? Dime la verdad o le dire a mi padre q te de uno de sus miticos paseitos pero esta vez sin retorno posible!


	5. Chapter 5

\- Es inconcebible que terminemos durmiendo los cuatro en la casa de Lance!- dijo Seeley acostado en el sillon de tres cuerpos con los brazos cruzados detras de la cabeza.

\- Lo increible es que el Dr. Hodgings siga vivo despues de como Angela lo arrojo por el portico hacia la camioneta- dijo Arastoo todavia sorprendido- es usted de acero!

\- Mas bien de fierro- dijo Hodgings incorporandose del sillon personal con dificultad- y este sillon me va a matar de verdad, Lance!

\- Lo peor de todo es que ustedes creen que yo soy su chofer o movilidad particular! Soy agente del FBI no su servicio de taxi remix!- grita Seeley enfurecido. Despues que Temperance lo dejo a medio vestir en la camioneta su telefono empezo a sonar sin parar. Trato de hablar y razonar con su esposa pero ella solo le trajo una pequeña maleta con sus cosas y cerro la puerta. El entro totalmente furico a la camioneta. Partio quemando llantas y matando a las pobres hortensias del jardin. Paso a regañadientes por Arastoo y luego a la casa de Hodgings para que la maleta que Angela le arrojo a Jack cayera en la SUV abollandole el frente.

-Por lo menos la Dra. B. fue civilizada contigo! Despues de arrojarme contra la SUV Angela me tiro las cosas y ropa a la cara!.

\- Fue en el cofre de mi camioneta! Maldita sea! Como vamos a salir de esto?! Lance! Ve y habla con ellas! Explicales y te creeran! Utiliza esos trucos de loquero que sabes hacer!- dice Seeley levantandose del sillon y colocandose frente a Lance.

\- No puedo! Arruinaria la sorpresa de Daisy!- dijo Lance angustiadisimo. No desea que sus amigos pasen esas penurias por su pedida de mano pero tampoco desea cancelarla.

\- Te voy a arruinar la cara de un golpe si no hablas con Temperance para que me deje regresar a mi casa! Todos estamos en problemas por tu culpa!

\- Creo que tengo una idea- dijo Arastoo- deje otra vez en el suelo al Dr. Sweets, agente Booth, no sera necesario golpearlo ni que hable con las chicas. Acerquense y escuchenme por favor.

...

\- Lo botaste como un fardo a la calle?! Angela por Dios! Quedamos en darles una leccion no en separarnos de ellos!- le dice Cam sorprendida examinando los restos de una victima en el laboratorio. A pesar que no estaban en sus casas, los muchachos tenian que verlas en el trabajo y el plan de Arastoo era perfecto en esa contingencia.

\- Me revento que me esposara dormida! Debe sufrir y sufrira!- dijo Angela llevandose el craneo para la reconstruccion facial.

\- Cuidado con el craneo! No tiene la culpa...- dijo Camille Saroyan con una mueca de preocupacion y los puños crispados al ver como Angela cogia el craneo como bola de boliche.

\- Porque Angela esta conversando con el craneo de la victima?- dijo Brennan ingresando a la oficina de Cam- incluso le ha pedido su opinion.

\- Sigue molesta con Hodgings. Espero que no se le ocurra entrar a su oficina o tendremos otro cuerpo en la mesa de disecciones.

\- Jajajajajaja... eso fue una broma, cierto?- dijo Temperance deteniendose de pronto en medio de la risa. No le haria nada de gracia revisar los restos de quien consideraba un hermano menor.

\- Esperemos que si, Dra. Brennan. Esperemos que si- dice Cam colocandole una mano en el hombro y suspirando resignada.

\- Hola Cam... Temperance puedo hablar un minuto contigo?

Booth estaba con las manos en la cintura mirando hacia el piso. Estaba con el traje de FBI y algo incomodo por la situacion con su esposa. A pesar de todo iba a poner en practica el plan de Arastoo aunque con una ligerisima modificacion.

\- Claro Booth, dime- le contesto yendo hacia el.

\- En tu oficina... sera un momento. No te quitare mas el tiempo- dijo sin mirarla.

\- No hay problema Booth. Regresare despues Cam- dijo Temperance algo extrañada por la actitud indiferente de su esposo. Ella esperaba todo lo contrario. Que viniera a pedirle perdon y sobre todo a contarle que habia hecho durante esas dos semanas.

Llegaron a la oficina de Brennan y Booth sin previo aviso la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso. Ella se sorprendio pero inmediatamente le correspondio el beso. El cerro la puerta con el pie dejando a Angela con la boca abierta y la puerta en la frente. Habia ido a la oficina de su mejor amiga para conversar y tranquilizarse un rato y resulta que la muy hormonal Dra. Brennan se pasaba al bando enemigo. Volvio furiosa a su oficina a seguir charlando con el craneo. Por lo menos el no la iba a dejar con la palabra en la boca.

...

\- Perdimos a Seeley- dijo Jack viendo la escenita desde el ventanal de su laboratorio- solo quedamos tu, Lance y yo. Dios nos coja confesados.

\- Pense que usted era agnostico- le dijo Arastoo.

\- En esta situacion soy capaz de convertirme a la religion que sea con tal que su Dios aplaque a Angela. Tiene sed de venganza.

\- Y Booth?- dijo Lance entrando al laboratorio de Hodgings- no ibamos a empezar con el plan?

\- El formulo su propio plan- dijo Arastoo señalando la oficina cerrada de la Dra. Brennan- supongo que quedamos solo nosotros.

\- No creo que nos abandone asi. Algo debe traerse entre manos- dijo Lance sin poder creerlo.

\- Oh si! Por supuesto que algo tiene entre manos ahora- dijo Jack con una sonrisa sarcastica.

...

\- Debiste ser espia- le dice Seeley besandola en el cuello acostado en el sillon encima de ella - no podia resistirme a darte toda la informacion que quieras...

\- Ya me dijiste todo lo que queria saber y ni siquiera tuve que preguntar- le dice ella sonriendo y besandolo nuevamente- porque tanto misterio para una pedida de mano?

\- Ya veras porque- le dice dandole el ultimo beso y levantandose del sillon para vestirse- voy a la casa por la noche... esperame despierta.

\- A que hora llegaras?- le pregunta colocandose la blusa y ayudandolo a abotonarse la camisa mientras el la abraza nuevamente y la besa- si seguimos asi no vamos a salir de mi oficina jamas- le dice divertida.

\- Llegare a las diez y media. Espera!- dice al ver que ella iba a separarse bruscamente de sus brazos. Era la misma hora de siempre y ella se dio cuenta- ya te dije porque lo hago!

\- Pero no me has dicho que haces!- le dijo molesta.

\- Tu no sabes mentir. Que le diras a tus amigas si te interrogan? Y creeme que Angela lo hara! Con marrocas y luz potente mientras estas sentada en una silla de metal!

\- Angela no es de la KGB!- penso un momento. Si, era posible. Seeley le habia dicho lo relevante: estaban ayudando a Lance para que se le declare a Daisy. Como lo hicieran no era muy importante- esta bien. Confio en ti.

\- Y yo confio en que no diras porque estamos saliendo todos juntos, eh preciosa?- le dijo juntando su frente con la de ella- Por la noche te llevare un regalo que usaras mañana en una ocasion muy especial.

...

\- Angela, has visto a la Dra. Brennan? Necesito que examine los restos si ya terminaste con el craneo.

\- Debe de estar matando los resortes del pobre sillon de su oficina- dijo sarcastica- hace dos horas se encerro a piedra y lodo con Booth.

\- Dios! Cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo! Esto no es su hotel privado!


	6. Chapter 6

Seeley ingresa de muy buen humor al laboratorio de Jack y se sienta en la silla del cientifico con los brazos cruzados bajo la nuca y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Los otros tres lo miran con desagrado. El ya se reconcilio con la Dra. Brennan pero el resto?

\- Por lo visto la Dra. Brennan te levanto el castigo... - dice Jack molesto.

\- Te sugiero no hacer ningun comentario Jack - dice Seeley - como hacemos con ustedes?

\- Seguiremos con el plan a menos que usted ya haya revelado la razon de nuestro secreto- le dijo Arastoo - en tal caso...

\- Temperance no sabe nada importante - dice el minimizando el hecho con una mano - se que la interrogaran peor que nazis asi que solo le dije el porque no el como, ni el cuando, ni el donde. Prosigamos con el plan. Yo le dejare el vestido en la noche al regresar a mi casa.

\- Yo lo hare en este momento- dijo Arastoo pasando saliva -ojala que todo sea propicio.

\- Que el Dios que sea te escuche- dijo Jack resignado - despues que tu lo hagas ire por Angela. Solo prometanme que le diran a mi hijo donde encontrar mis restos.

\- Solo tendra que ingresar a la oficina de su madre - dice Seeley recostandose en la silla de Hodgings - ya no seas tan melodramatico! Ni que Angela pensara en...

\- Matarte! Eso deberia hacer! Como es posible que despues de todo lo que acordamos te dieras la encerrona de la semana con el enemigo!

Angela esta indignada, furiosa, colerica y fuera de si. Temperance la mira con cara de desconcierto. Ahora tiene que reportarse cada vez que se reconcilie con su marido?

\- Angela tranquilizate! Simplemente...

\- Te has vuelto loco, Arastoo? Crees que con un vestido - ve la etiqueta y abre los ojos - realmente caro por cierto. Donde dijiste que lo use?

\- En la cama. Creo que mejor le dejo el vestido sobre la cama en este momento mientras esta a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a la Dra. Brennan. Seria realmente...

\- Una estupidez! Te estas peleando con Temperance y has echado de la casa al pobre Jack por una reverenda estupidez! Este asunto esta llegando demasiado lejos!

Cam estaba ya al limite. Entre los encuentros clandestinos de los Booth, las peleas sin sentido de los Hodgings y la peticion inaudita de Arastoo ya estaba al borde... una cosa mas y reventaba.

En ese momento escucharon un estruendo en la parte superior de la plataforma y todos salieron rapidamente del lugar en el que se encontraban para correr hacia donde provenia el ruido y ver al pobre y dulce Lancelot incrustado en el piso debajo de una de las mesas de diseccion con un diente de menos y en pleno desmayo al pais de nunca jamas. Daisy acababa de darle un zurdazo epico. Habia ido a arreglar las cosas con ella y como la pequeña Wick tenia la pesima mania de imitar a Temperance Brennan hasta en la manera de dormir penso rapidamente en lo que haria su idolatrada mentora y soño a Lance al mas puro estilo Bones.

\- Lo hice bien, no Dra. Brennan? - le dice Daisy con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Que rayos hiciste Daisy?! - le dice Brennan pasando la tarjeta por la banda magnetica y corriendo a examinar a Lance - lo dejaste inconsiente!

\- Pero... usted no haria lo mismo?- dijo Daisy sorprendida.

\- Preguntale a Booth como lo recibio hace unas horas - le dijo Angela con sarcasmo mirando al agente que estaba pasmado ante la situacion - te aseguro que tambien lo dejo inconsiente.

...

Lance tenia una bolsa de hielo en la cara y estaba mas o menos consciente. Jack, Seeley y Arastoo lo habian llevado hasta su casa y dejado en el sillon para delucidar que iban a hacer. Estaban preocupadisimos. El era el centro de la funcion. Se suponia que al terminar la cancion el le entregaria el anillo y le propondria matrimonio a la antropologa puños rapidos. Todavia lo podria hacer pero quien cantaria su parte?

\- Ahora es cuando... lo unico seria que Michael o Parker canten las entradas de Lance. Es la unica solucion- dijo Jack.

\- Tenemos que ensamblar todo hoy dia. Llamen a los chicos. Que vengan inmediatamente- dijo Arastoo sacando las partituras que tenian en casa del psicologo - creo que nos quedaremos un buen rato aqui.

...

A la medianoche aparecio la camioneta negra en la casa de los Booth. Temperance ya estaba dormida. Parker subio inmediatamente a su habitacion. Estaba cansado pero muy emocionado. Mañana el tambien tendria su pequeña declaracion de amor al igual que Michael. Habian planeado declararse a las chicas que los tenian babeando ese dia tambien en el bar latino. Lo tenian claro desde que empezaron a ensayar con sus padres. Tambien les habian enviado algo. Como todavia eran estudiantes les habian regalado una capa sobretodo a cada una de ellas. Azul para la chica que le quitaba el sueño a Michael. Verde para la primera ilusion de Parker. Combinacion apropiada con los ojos de cada una de ellas.

Seeley subio a su habitacion y encontro a su esposa profundamente dormida pero no se amilano. Sonrio mientras se sacaba el uniforme de trabajo y se metia bajo las sabanas. El sabia como despertarla.

 _ **Te amo, moneda, te amo.**_

 _ **Al viento, te amo...**_

Temperance escucho la voz de su esposo cantandole bajo al oido. Mas que nada susurrandole la letra mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y empezaba a acariciarla suavemente siguiendo el contorno de su figura. Decidio escuchar toda la cancion o por lo menos hasta donde pudiera escucharla antes de... Sonrio con los ojos cerrados.

 _ **Un hombre sobre ti.**_

 _ **Con fuego dentro del alma, quemando en la cama...**_

Seeley empezo a besar su cuello mientras sus manos seguian dibujando cada relieve de su cuerpo. Ella empezo a reaccionar a sus caricias con gemidos suaves y acomodandose a sus deseos. La primera vez que estuvieron juntos, el le canto la misma cancion al oido toda la noche. El recuerdo de esa vez, su voz grave y modulada, el sentirlo a su lado, amandola tal y como hace veinte años, con el mismo impetu, las mismas ganas, el mismo arrebato enamorado hizo que la cerebral antropologa entrara en piloto automatico y solo se concentrara en la letra de la cancion con que su esposo la seducia en ese momento.

 _ **Mi mariposa que muere agitando las alas.**_

 _ **Haciendo el amor en tus brazos...**_

Ella volteo a mirarlo. Sus ojos transmitian pasion y deseo por el mismo hombre al que amaba desde hacia tantos años. Se coloco bajo el en en un rapido movimiento y tomandolo por sorpresa en media estrofa lo beso con desenfreno haciendole perder el juicio y lo que seguia de la letra. El no esperaba eso pero reacciono rapido acomodandose a su cuerpo mas que dispuesto mientras ella lo dejaba entrar en el remanso tibio de sus caderas y el le demostraba cuanto la amaba. La seduccion musical de Seeley habia resultado perfecta.

 _ **Hazte rogar un poco.**_

 _ **Antes de hacerte el amor...**_

Nada de ruegos. Ya la mecha de la pasion habia prendido en ambos y amanazaba con convertirse en un fuego intenso que seguiria ardiendo toda la bendita y santa noche. El no le cantaba al oido en el preludio del amor desde hacia varios años, con el pretexto de que ya no tenia la misma voz que cuando era solista en el coro. A ella no le importaba la tonalidad o las notas. El hecho de sentir su voz en el oido, calida y ronca en el albor del deseo, la excitaba a niveles indecibles. La ultima vez que lo hizo tuvieron a los gemelos. Era un proceso altamente gratificante y excitante para ambos, sobre todo porque el amor que se profesaban no habia disminuido en nada desde la primera vez.

 _ **Yo te amo.**_

 _ **Y ahora perdoname!**_

 _ **Solo recuerda que...**_

 _ **Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo**_!

...

Jack Hodgings dejo el vestido solemnemente sobre su cama matrimonial. Hizo una mueca de tristeza y movio la cabeza a los lados. Una sola estupidez habia bastado para que Angela lo echara de la casa. Lo que el no sabia era que ella estaba en la bañera tratando de aceptar el hecho de que se le habia pasado la mano. Que en realidad no era para tanto. Cosas peores habia hecho Jack Stanley y ella no lo habia puesto de patitas en la calle. Escucho la voz de su esposo y se quedo con la boca abierta. Estaba cantando?

 _ **No me abandones asi.**_

 _ **Hablando solo de ti.**_

 _ **Ven y devuelveme al fin, la sonrisa que se fue...**_

Si! Jack Hodgings estaba cantando en su habitacion. A menos de tres metros de ella y divididos mas que por la puerta de caoba, por el arrebato de ella al sacarlo de su casa y de su vida. En realidad no importaban las esposas, el instrumento era lo de menos. Lo que la saco de quicio fue su total desconfianza. Llegar al punto de limitarle la libertad por no tener los pantalones de enfrentarla y decirle que tenia cosas que hacer y se las diria en su momento. Siempre habian podido conciliar, que habia pasado con el?

 _ **Regresa a mi!**_

 _ **Quiereme otra vez!**_

 _ **Borra el dolor que al irte me dio,**_

 _ **Cuando te separaste de mi...**_

 _ **Dime que si!**_

 _ **Ya no quiero llorar...**_

 _ **Regresa a mi!**_

El ultimo verso de la estrofa se le quedo incrustado en los sentimientos y el corazon a Angela Montenegro-Hodgings. La intensidad y el dolor con que su esposo interpretaba la cancion la saco de su estado iracundo y colerico. Ya no queria verlo fuera de su casa ni de su vida pero necesitaba hablar con el. Aclararse las cosas y sobre todo, saber que rayos estaba pasando!

Abrio la puerta cubierta solo con la bata de baño y lo vio sentado en la cama mirando por la ventana con melancolia. El pensaba que ella seguia en el Jeffersonian y habia aprovechado ese lapso de tiempo para llevar el vestido que le habia comprado y se suponia todas las chicas usarian mañana en la presentacion del bar latino mientras cantaban la cancion de Sweets. Ella se acerco despacio y se sento a su lado. Jack volteo sorprendido y ella le dio un beso dulce pero corto.

\- Necesito saber la verdad, Jack - le dijo separandose - jamas has sido tan idiota para alejarme asi y estas son las consecuencias.

\- Lance va a declararse y a proponerle matrimonio a Daisy mañana en el bar latino - ni Seeley habia dicho tanto a su esposa pero eso ya no le importaba. Queria regresar a casa con ella.

\- Que?! Pero y las escapadas en grupo?!

\- Estamos ensayando la cancion con la que nos ptesentaremos mañana en el concurso de karaoke. En el estudio de tu padre.

\- Eso era todo? Oh Jack voy a golpearte! Porque no me lo dijiste?

\- Es una sorpresa para Daisy... tu te conoces. No queriamos que nadie supiera para que no le arruinen la proposicion al niño Sweets y ademas TODOS vamos a cantar. No queriamos sonar como un conjunto de gatos atropellados.

\- Esa frase es de un agente del FBI que conozco bien- dice Angela sonriendo - como convencieron a Seeley de cantar Karaoke? Tuvieron que amenazarlo o algo?

\- Sweets lo gano por el sentimiento. Sabes que quiere al niño como un hijo. Practicamente le hizo un chantaje emocional.

\- Y funciono de maravilla. Mira que arriesgar su relacion con Brennan para que Sweets se case!


	7. Chapter 7

En realidad ya todas las chicas sabian que iba a pasar ese dia por la noche, menos Daisy. Arastoo tambien tuvo que confesarle todo a Cam para que lo dejara entrar a su propio departamento.

\- Eso si es romantico! - dijo Angela - proponerse en medio de una cancion en vivo! Yo me derritiria como un chocolate!

\- Eso es imposible Angela. No tenemos la densidad ni la composicion quimica del dulce al que te refieres.

\- Ya le mataste el romanticismo, cariño - le dice Angela suspirando - Booth tambien te dejo el vestido?

\- Si, me lo dio esta mañana antes de salir al Hoover. No pudo hacerlo ayer porque nos pasamos toda la noche haciendo el amor - dijo tranquilamente tomando un sorbo de cafe.

Angela y Cam casi devuelven el cafe a la taza con la confesion espontanea de la antropologa que seguia tomando el cafe como si nada.

\- Cariño, por Dios... avisa cuando vas a deschavarte asi - le dijo Angela tosiendo para recuperar el aliento.

\- Ya sabemos que eres muy literal, Temperance - le dijo Cam aclarandose la garganta - pero a veces se nos olvida.

\- Pero se suponia que el castigo era el celibato forzado - dijo Temperance aclarando su punto - imagino que ustedes tambien suspendieron esa practica.

\- Y la retomamos ayer. Puedo decir que Jack esta cantando de felicidad en el laboratorio en este preciso momento - dijo Angela con una sonrisa picara.

\- Bueno si... no toda la noche pero si - dijo Cam volviendo al cafe.

\- Aqui estan! Creo que Lance me odia... no contesta mis llamadas, no me dan razon de el en el Hoover... que hago?

Daisy llego desesperada. Las tres mujeres se miraron y terminaron el cafe de porrazo al mismo tiempo. Ninguna queria ser la primera en hablar y Angela tuvo que intervenir al ver que Brennan y Cam seguian con su inexistente cafe."Cobardes!" penso.

\- Bueno Daisy quiza este relacionado con el hecho de que ayer le remodelaste el rostro de un certero y muy bien recibido puñetazo?

\- Quiza tenga algo que ver... - dijo Cam sonriendo nerviosamente.

\- O quiza sea por lo de esta... - Cam la miro con ojos de "Callate por Dios Santo!" Temperance hizo un gesto de "Oh no!"

\- De esta que, Dra Brennan? - dijo Daisy al borde del ataque de histeria.

\- De casualidad Lance no te dejo un vestido para hoy por la noche, Daisy? - le dijo Cam

\- No. No me ha dejado nada. Sus esposos si les dejaron vestidos a ustedes?

\- Seeley siempre me compra algo despues de una discusion...- dijo Temperance.

\- Jack tenia que redimirse...y fue con Booth a comprar - mintio Angela

\- Arastoo fue con ellos y tambien me compro algo... - siguio Cam.

\- Lo sabia! Lance ya no me quiere despues de lo de ayer! Como voy a recuperarlo?!

Daisy se puso a llorar en el despacho de Camille Saroyan y Temperance salio corriendo a su oficina para hablar con su esposo a ver donde rayos estaba Lancelot Sweets. Marco el numero y espero.

\- Alo bombon... como estas?

\- Donde diablos esta Sweets?

\- Wow! Tranquila Bones! Que te pasa?!

\- Daisy esta llorando porque cree que su relacion con Sweets acabo anoche despues del puñetazo.

\- Y cualquier hombre cuerdo lo haria... pero Sweets, no. Le ha enviado el vestido por un servicio de courier - mira su reloj - y debe llegar, ahora!

\- Y si no llega?

\- Llegara mi amor, no te preocupes. Ahora solo relajate y nos vemos para almorzar. Paso por ti a la una - dijo con una amplia sonrisa - te amo. Adios.

Apenas corto la llamada llamo inmediatamente al movil de Lance.

\- Alo?

\- Dime que enviaste el vestido de tu novia por courier!

\- Pues no. Se lo voy a dar hoy dentro de dos horas - dice Lance saliendo del consultorio medico del FBI - acabo de salir del consultorio medico.

\- Daisy esta llorando a mares en el Jeffersonian pensando que ya no la amas porque todas recibieron el encargo menos ella! Ella es la novia, idiota, quieres que te mande a volar tambien figurativamente! Haz algo! Coge el maldito vestido y llevaselo inmediatamente!

\- Creera que lo hago por compromiso - Lance trato de pensar en medio de los calmantes y la presion de Booth por el telefono - lo del courier es perfecto! Podria enviarlo?

\- Lance si de verdad fueras mi hijo te daria un sopapo por imbecil. Crees que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que ser tu office-boy?!

\- Se lo suplico! Por favor o voy a perder a Daisy! - gimoteo Lance angustiadisimo.

\- Le pondras mi nombre a tu primer hijo, me escuchaste?! - dijo Booth totalmente colerico - donde rayos esta el vestido?!

...

\- No dijo Booth que llegaria inmediatamente?! - dijo Angela tratando de sacarse de encima a una llorosa Daisy.

\- Bueno los servicios de courier no siempre son eficaces - dijo Cam tratando de suavizar el ambiente - te dijo que courier era?

\- No. Voy a preguntarle - dijo Temperance regresando a su oficina.

\- Alo bebe? - dijo Booth tratando de forzar la puerta del consultorio de Lance - Que ocurre?

\- Que estas haciendo? Se oye como si quisieras entrar a algun lugar por la fuerza!

El crujido de la puerta al romperse fue escuchado claramente por Temperance que colgo la llamada inmediatamente y la rastreo en su portatil. La geolocalizacion lo situo en el tercer piso del edificio Hoover. "La oficina de Sweets? Oh no! El vestido sigue ahi!"

\- Alo? Alo?! Temperance?! Oh diablos voy a matar a Sweets!

...

Christine Angela Booth y Katherine Temperance Hodgings se encontraron en la cafeteria de la universidad. Cada una habia recibido una nota y un sobretodo precioso. Tenian una invitacion para esa noche para el concurso de karaoke en el bar latino.

\- Quien crees que sea? - dijo Kathy - es tan romantico!

\- Romantico o peligroso? - le dijo Chris - como que no me da mucha confianza. Ademas el ambiente en mi casa no esta muy estable que digamos. Papa recien regreso ayer despues que mama lo echo por Dios sabe que y Parker no quiere decir ni pio. Estoy segura que el sabe todo el cuento e incluso esta metido en el.

\- Por Dios Christine! Porque tienes que matar el romance?

\- Pero no sabemos nada de quien nos manda la nota! Puede ser un asesino, un psicopata, un maniatico!

\- Un maniatico va a subir a tu habitacion burlando todo el sistema de seguridad que tiene tu casa? Estas mas segura que en el pentagono con todas las camaras, conexiones, armas y demas que el Tio Seeley ha puesto!

\- Buena idea Katty! Vamos a ver las camaras y sabremos quien puso el vestido en mi habitacion.

\- No es necesario. Solo piensa un poco. Quienes pueden entrar a tu casa sin que lo mate a balazos tu sistema de seguridad?

\- Mi familia y la tuya. Tio Lance y Daisy.

\- Alguien de tu familia tiene comportamiento raro ultimamente?

\- Mas bien pregunta si tienen comportamiento normal. Eso si seria raro.

\- Yo tengo un sospechoso en mente. Tu hermano Parker.

\- Tu siempre tienes en la mente a Parker. Eso no es raro.

\- Y tu vives suspirando por Michael desde antes que yo naciera. O no?

Christine Booth se sonrojo por la afirmacion de su amiga casi prima casi hermana. Le gustaba Michael desde que tenia uso de razon y el muchacho le habia dado señales de que era correspondida. Podria ser el?

\- Sera el? Tu crees?

\- No estoy segura pero podria ser. Nadie mas podria tener acceso a tu casa tan libremente.

\- Si el es quien puso la nota y el sobretodo en mi casa es probable que sepa quien lo hizo en la tuya - una revelacion le vino a la mente - fue Parker en mi casa y Michael en la tuya!

\- No! No... puede ser!

Katherine Hodgings vivia prendada de Parker desde la cuna. Aunque se llevaban cuatro años de diferencia, el joven Booth tambien tenia una marcada deferencia por ella.

\- Sera posible que ambos se pusieran de acuerdo para el concurso de karaoke? - dijo Katherine

\- Definitivamente a los dos les gusta la musica. Es perfectamente posible - aseguro Christine.

\- Entonces vamos? Que le diras a Tia Tempe y Tio Seeley?

\- Que voy a salir contigo al centro. Y no estaria mintiendo - le dijo Christine sonriendo.

\- A veces me pregunto porque me pusieron Temperance a mi y no a ti - dijo Katherine suspirando - te pareces demasiado a Tia Tempe.

\- Y tu a Tia Angie. Pero las leyes de Mendell lo explican facilmente. Ahora la cosa es a que hora nos encontramos y donde?


	8. Chapter 8

\- Entrega para la Srta Daisy Wick. Podria firmar aqui por favor? Aqui tiene. Muchas gracias. Adios.

Temperance recibio el vestido de Daisy. Estaba en la puerta del area de Antropologia Forense decidiendo si iba al Hoover o no cuando llego el muchacho del courier. "Tan rapido? Cuanto habra pagado Seeley? Voy a entregar esto antes de que Daisy siga con el ataque de histeria"

El chico del courier no era otro mas que Charlie, el ayudante de Booth en el FBI. Cogieron el traje de courier del departamento de encubiertos y partieron a la carrera en la SUV de Seeley.

\- Y? No te reconocio? - le dijo Booth cuando Charlie regreso a la SUV.

\- No. Estaba muy distraida. Se veia algo preocupada. Ni siquiera me miro la cara.

\- Voy a llamarla apenas regresemos al Hoover. No quiero otro problema con mi esposa por culpa de Sweets.

...

\- Es precioso! Mi Lance si me quiere! Todavia me quiere!

\- Y no sabes cuanto... - dijo Angela entre dientes - lo sufciente como para destruir dos matrimonios y un noviazgo.

\- Porque no te lo pruebas Daisy? - le dijo Cam sacandola de su oficina - ve a los camerinos de internos. Tienes permiso.

\- El permiso debo darselo yo - dijo Temperance - es mi interna.

\- O podrias cambiarte en la oficina de la Dra. Brennan - dijo Angela a lo que Temperance abrio los ojos con horror.

\- Tomese su tiempo en los camerinos Srta. Wick - dijo Temperance sonriendo mas de lo normal - no hay ningun caso hoy. No hay prisa.

Daisy salio en una nube de felicidad hacia los camerinos mientras que las tres resoplaron aliviadas. Era agotador el hecho de estar al lado de Daisy normalmente pero estar al lado de una Daisy histerica era insufrible.

\- Como haran con los chicos hoy? - dijo Cam - Christine y Katherine los cuidaran?

\- No - dijo Temperance sentandose en el sillon de Angela - Max los cuidara. Christine y Katherine saldran al centro hoy.

\- Eso se me hace raro - dijo Angela sospechando algo - cuando te lo dijo Christine?

\- Hoy por la mañana - porque?

\- Kathy me lo dijo ayer por la noche. Es algo de ultimo minuto. Y no es de la universidad. Creo que van a salir con chicos.

\- Christine sabe que no puede tener citas hasta los 20 años. Le faltan 2 años.

\- Cariño estas loca? Te volviste amish o que? Quieres ser abuela antes de los 40?

\- Estoy segura que no fue idea de Temperance sino de Seeley - dijo Cam - seria capaz de meter a la nena en una burbuja de cristal hasta la mayoria de edad.

\- Si fue idea de Seeley pero estoy de acuerdo. Puede tener los amigos que quiera y salir con ellos en grupo. Pero una relacion que involucre sentimientos o sexo casual... hasta los veinte.

\- Sexo?! Oh Dios! Dime que le dijiste eso a Booth en su cara y que estaba consiente!

\- Seeley consintio que su hija de veinte años tenga sexo?! Como ha cambiado ese hombre!

\- Pero... en eso no consiste una cita? Conocimiemto previo, gusto por el sexo opuesto, coqueteo y la mayoria de las veces terminas en la cama.

\- Mama si que fue traviesa eh? - dijo Angela con mirada maliciosa - y asi fue con Booth?

\- No. Nunca pense llegar a la cama con el. Era el parroco auxiliar y...

\- QUE COSA?! BOOTH ERA CURA?! - dijeron Angela y Cam totalmente sorprendidas.

\- Pero Angela supuse que Jack te lo habia contado! Seeley se lo comento en la boda del Profesor Raily!

\- Jack me dijo que era seminarista no el cura de la parroquia! Temperance Brennan hiciste que el hombre dejara los habitos por ti?!

\- No... yo no sabia que el era el parroco, yo pense que era uno de los chicos de coro y le pedi ayuda para un trabajo de la universidad. Era muy amable, gracioso y tenia un amplio conocimiento de la religion catolica que era objeto de mi estudio. Yo fui quien dio el primer beso y...

\- Hola! Lista para ir a almorzar, Bones? Muero de hambre!

Las tres mujeres miraron a Seeley como si nunca lo hubieran visto antes. El se sobresalto con esas miradas y paso saliva. Que habia hecho ahora?

\- Pasa algo chicas? Me estan viendo como cuando Jack trae un bicho nuevo al laboratorio.

\- Oh no Booth! Estabamos haciendo planes para lo de esta noche! Cierto chicas?

\- Si! Claro! Lo de esta noche! Bueno tengo un laboratorio que atender y yo me voy! Los veo luego.

Cam Saroyan salio rapidamente de la oficina de Angela. No queria estar en la linea de fuego otra vez.

\- Vamonos Bones o no tienes hambre?

\- Si claro vamos - dijo perdida en sus recuerdos. Seria cierto lo que dijeron las chicas? Lo habia hecho renunciar a su vida por ella?

En el Royal Dinner no pudo dejar de pensar en eso. Booth noto que estaba muy callada y le tomo la mano dandole un beso en el dorso sacandola de sus remembranzas.

\- Un millon de dolares por tus pensamientos. Que te tiene tan distraida?

\- Me amas? - le pregunto a quemarropa. Booth sintio el mismo espanto que cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada. Como si su vida juntos dependiera de su respuesta.

\- Desde que te vi por primera vez. Porque la pregunta? Acaso crees que podria siquiera pensar en dejar de amarte?

\- No es eso. No te arrepientes de haberlo dejado todo?...Por mi.

\- Solamente me arrepiento de la mala noche que te hice pasar antes de vivir juntos. De ser tan cobarde para no responder inmediatamente. Te amo. Nada puede superar eso.

\- Y te has preguntado que hubiera pasado si nunca me hubieras conocido?

\- Nunca me hubiera sentido completo. Vivo. Yo... de pensar que no te tendria a mi lado ni a mis hijos... Dios, se me estruja el corazon. No podria soportar vivir solo sin ustedes. Sin ti.

\- No te arruine la vida entonces?

\- Temperance por Dios! No! Me salvaste mas bien! Yo no servia para cura, no despues de encontrar a la mujer perfecta para mi. Dejarte ir hubiera sido la mayor equivocacion de mi vida! Quedarme a tu lado y amarte es la mayor recompensa que puedo tener!

\- Me alegra oir eso - le dijo sonriendo y sentandose a su lado. Cogio su rostro entre sus manos y el le sonrio tambien. Amaba su sonrisa. Y le encantaban sus besos - Tambien te amo y nunca he dejado de hacerlo.

Empezo a besarlo suavemente mientras el la abrazaba y la camarera regresaba a la cocina con sus ordenes. Era visto que se iban a tardar un buen rato antes de comer.

...

\- Jack tu sabias que el padre Seeley Joseph Booth colgo los habitos por la estudiante de antropologia Temperance Brennan despues de muchas noches de amor y pasion en las que se dio cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella?

\- Angie ese es el argumento de una pelicula vieja - le dijo sonriendo y sin apartar la vista de la capsula de petri en la que cultivaba bacterias de una escena de crimen - no voy a caer en esa...

\- No te estoy dando ficcion, ES LA REALIDAD! - le dijo colocandose frente a el y mirandolo con incredulidad - no puedo creer que no lo sepas!

\- Saber que Angela? Eso fue hace tanto tiempo... ahora son felices y sin remordimientos. Vamos! No agites mas las aguas que suficiente tenemos con lo de Daisy y el niño Lance.

\- Pero...

\- Pero nada - le dijo tomamdola en sus brazos y besandola de improviso - tienes que arreglarye para esta noche. Te prometo que sera inolvidable.


	9. Chapter 9

Las chicas llegaron primero. Cristine y Katherine tomaron asiento en una mesa cercana al estrado en el bar latino. Vieron a los chicos calentando la voz. Los mayores todavia no llegaban y ellos pensaban alegrar la noche un rato antes de empezar en serio. Parker y Michael empezaron a cantar una cancion que casi siempre utilizaban como cabala antes de cantar en publico. Parker empezo con el bajo en sonidos tiernos y su melodiosa voz de segundo tenor.

 _ **Que facil decir te quiero cuando estamos solos.**_

 _ **Lo dificil es hacerlo, cuando escuchan todos...**_

 _ **Si tu me miras.**_

 _ **Si tu me miras.**_

 _ **Te enseñare a decir te quiero... sin hablar.**_

 _ **Mientras tengamos un secreto que ocultar.**_

Katherine lo escuchaba con los ojos fijos en el. Christine la miro y sonrio moviendo la cabeza. Ya sabia que a ella le gustaba su hermano pero la mirada arrobada de su mejor amiga casi hermana casi prima le dio a entender que no solo le gustaba... estaba perdidamente enamorada de el. Se sorprendio al descubrir que Michael la miraba fijamente antes de empezar a cantar.

 _ **La locura de quererte como un fugitivo.**_

 _ **Me ha llevado a la distancia donde me he escondido.**_

 _ **Si tu me miras.**_

 _ **Si tu me miras.**_

 _ **Cuanto mas crezca la injusticia ya veras,**_

 _ **Que son mas grandes nuestras ganas de luchar...**_

Eso era cierto. Si bien es cierto sus padres eran amigos entre si, no sabian a ciencia cierta como reaccionarian ante un noviazgo doble de sus retoños. Estaba casi segura que su madre la apoyaria y la Tia Angela tambien pero... y su padre? El Tio Jack? Estarian dispuestos a apoyar el romance de sus hijas recien salidas de la adolescencia con unos chiquillos tan verdes en el amor como ellas?Jack Hodgings era un romantico empedernido, convicto y confeso. Un par de historias de amor imposible podian hacerle mella pero y Seeley Booth?

Ella estaba casi segura que su padre jamas entenderia un amor asi. Entre dos amigos que deberian verse como familia pero sin embargo se amaban desde la cuna. No. El no lo entenderia. Jamas habia pasado por cosas tan trascendentales como esta. El amor era algo sagrado y pristino para su padre. Seguro se escandalizaria con esto.

Parker y Michael cantaron el coro a duo en un duelo de bajo y guitarra pasando por todas las notas y cuerdas hasta llegar a la nota inicial y enlazaron sus voces de primer y segundo tenor.

 _ **Palabras de un lenguaje nuevo que he construido para nosotros.**_

 _ **Para el amante perseguido que tiene que esconder su voz.**_

 _ **Cuando decidas aprenderlo. No habra silencio.**_

 _ **No te hara falta usar la voz para entenderlo.**_

 _ **Si tu me miras, me hablaras...**_

Parker bajo del escenario y fue hacia la mesa de las chicas. Debia aprovechar que sus padres y sus tios no estaban para llevar a cabo su plan.

\- Hola Chris - dijo sonriendo y guiñando un ojo a su hermana. Ella asintio comprendiendo el mensaje - Katherine me acompañarias un momento a la pista?

\- Claro que si, Parker - el joven la tomo de la mano y la llevo al centro de la pista para terminar la cancion solo para ella. La tomo de la cintura y entrelazo sus dedos con los de Katty mientras se acercaba para bailar la balada lenta y romanticona hasta los huesos. Empezo a cantarle la letra al oido como habia visto que su padre lo hacia con su madre cuando deseaba sorprenderla con un ramo de flores.

 _ **Yo me seguiré negando pase lo que pase**_

 _ **a exponer mi corazón en este escaparate;**_

 _ **si tú me miras, si tú miras,**_

 _ **nos amaremos en la justa oscuridad.**_

 _ **en la trastienda que me ha visto suplicar.**_

Michael seguia tocando la melodia de la cancion mientras le sonreia a Christine. Parker estaba a punto de declararse.

\- Te gusto la cancion? - le pregunto mirando los ojos verdes que lo volvian loco.

\- Por supuesto. Es muy romantico de tu parte.

\- Queria preguntarte...?

\- La respuesta es si. Acepto ser tu novia.

\- Pero yo no dije... - Parker se sonrojo al verse descubierto tan rapidamente.

\- La cancion, la rosa, el sobretodo que llevo puesto, el misterio, todo en si es una declaracion de amor y desde que descubri que eras tu decidi aceptarte.

\- Que?! Cuando y como lo descubriste?!

\- Ayer. Atando cabos sueltos con Christine pudimos deducirlo. Son muy romanticos y excelentes musicos, pero para crear intrigas... hasta los gemelos lo harian mejor.

\- Gracias Katty... lo tendre en cuenta para no volverlo a hacer - dijo Parker con ironia - se me permite besar a la novia?

\- Por supuesto! Y antes de que vengan nuestros padres.

Christine miraba atentamente la declaracion de amor de su hermano y el beso de ese par de enamorados cuando un ramo de rosas rojas aparecio ante ella. Lo tomo algo sorprendida y vio el rostro de Michael iluminado por una amplia sonrisa.

\- Son para ti. Aunque jamas podrian compararse contigo en belleza.

Christine se sonrojo inmediatamente adquiriendo la misma tonalidad de las rosas al instante. Si en algo se parecian todos los hermanos Booth a su padre era en la subida de colores en una situacion comprometedora.

\- Gracias Michael - dijo sonriendole y tomando aire para sobreponerse a la emocion que la embargaba - eres un musico excepcional, practicamente un prodigio...

\- Eso mismo dice mi abuelo pero a mi me atrae mas otra profesion, aunque si se lo digo a mi madre se moriria de la impresion... retomando la conversacion anterior, quiero preguntarte algo...

\- Dime - dijo Christine pasando saliva y tratando de guardar toda la compostura posible - te escucho.

\- Pense que en este momento estaria tan nervioso que no me saldrian las palabras o quiza empezaria a tartamudear - dijo sonriendo y tomando su mano - sin embargo me siento extrañamente tranquilo...

En ese momento vio aparecer por la puerta a su madre con la Tia Cam, la Tia Angela y Daisy vestidas de traje de noche y muy elegantes. Abrio los ojos con horror.

\- Michael... - le dijo tratando de llamar su atencion.

\- Dejame terminar por favor, te he amado desde hace tantos años, practicamente desde que te conoci...

\- Michael! - le dijo mas fuerte apretando su mano al ver que las señoras buscaban mesa a pocos metros de ellos.

\- Me preguntaba si tu tambien sentias lo mismo por mi. Llegue a pensar que me veias como un hermano mas, como si fuera...

\- MICHAEL CALLATE POR DIOS!

Su madre estaba a menos de tres mesas de ellos y estaba a punto de voltear en su direccion cuando Christine Angela Booth tomo el rostro de Michael Vincent Stacatto Hodgings-Montenegro y lo beso con todo el amor, el miedo y el sobresalto mezclados. Cuando abrio los ojos, su madre y sus amigas estaban a cinco mesas de distancia mirando el escenario y comentando lo bien que tocaba Parker mientras Katherine aparecia magicamente al lado de la mesa esperando el descenlace de ese par para sentarse de una buena vez.

\- Quieres ser mi novio? Eso me ibas a preguntar? - le dijo mirandolo a los ojos sin separarse ni un milimetro.

\- Si. La respuesta a las dos preguntas es si - dijo volviendola a besar.

\- Oigan! Pueden apurarse?! Mama, Tia Tempe, Tia Cam y Daisy estan buscando con la mirada a Michael y no creo que les haga gracia verlo entrelazando sus labios con...

\- MICHAEL VINCENT STACATTO HODGINGS-MONTENEGRO!

\- CHRISTINE!

\- Oh Dios mio! - grito Katherine Hodgings al ver venir a su madrina y a su madre a mil por hora hacia su mesa - y eso que faltan saberlo mi papa y el Tio Seeley!


	10. Chapter 10

Michael se retorcia de dolor mientras su madre lo tenia atenazado por la oreja. Angela Montenegro-Hodgings estaba indignada y furiosa contra su primogenito. Como se le pudo ocurrir que no iba a ayudarlo a enamorar a Christine? Habia querido ese final feliz desde que sostuvo a su futura nuera en los brazos, en su primer dia de vida en la sala de los Booth despues del alucinante parto de Temperance en un establo. Mas que molesta estaba decepcionada que su hijo no confiara en ella en estas cosas del corazon que se le daban tan bien...

Por su parte, Temperance Brennan-Booth no estaba mejor. La racional y cerebral antropologa estaba protagonizando el escandalo de su vida, gritandole desaforadamente a su hija que se habia quedado pasmada al ver a su ecuanime madre perder los papeles por primera vez en su vida. Esa reaccion inusual y cataclismica no se le queria volver a ver jamas en la vida.

\- Chrsitine Angela Booth Brennan! Estoy tan enojada contigo! Si fuera creyente pediria paciencia para no enjaularte en un convento desde este mismo momento! Que rayos te pasa? Eres inteligente y siempre utilizas tu cerebro para tomar decisiones adecuadas! Porque tenias que dejarte arrastrar por tu sistema limbico? - los ojos de la antropologa emitian llamas y Christine se sintio indefensa ante la figura materna. Temperance, en ese instante, dijo lo peor que se podria atrever a decir una madre fuera de si.

\- ESPERA QUE SE LO DIGA A TU PADRE!

\- NOOOOO! - dijeron a coro Michael, Angela, Cam, Katherine, Daisy e incluso Parker que se habia bajado de un salto del escenario al ver el semejante escandalete y berrinche que estaba protagonizando su madre.

\- Cariño quieres tener nietos, no es cierto? - le dijo Angela soltando a Michael por un momento - si le cuentas a Booth una cosa asi, con la mirada asesina que tienes en este momento, ten por seguro que la niña sera Sor Christine de la perpetua condena y todo por obra y gracia tuya.

\- Pero es que como pudo mentirme de esa manera?!

\- Yo no sabia que iban a estar aqui, mama... - dice Christine acercandose a su madre con cautela - Michael me tenia una sorpresa...

\- Y las sorprendidas fuimos nosotras... - dice Angela ya mas calmada - desde cuando estan viendose?

\- Es que las cosas no han sido, convencionales por asi decirlo... - confiesa Katherine que habia estado muda hasta ese momento.

\- Tu la acompañaste en todo este embrollo? - pregunta su madre reconviniendola con la mirada.

\- No exactamente, mama, por favor no vayas a alterarte cuando te contemos que paso y porque estamos aqui. Tia Tempe, te suplico que nos escuches hasta que terminemos para que puedan sacar sus conclusiones, si?

\- Ok - dijo Temperance sentandose en una de las sillas y pidiendo un whisky doble al camarero - Voy a escucharlas...

\- Vamos... - dice Angela sentandose al lado de su amiga y encargando un tequila - empiecen niñas!

\- Nos vamos o nos quedamos? - pregunta Daisy a Cam en voz baja.

\- Sientate y no hagas ruido - le indica la forense haciendo lo mismo al lado de Angela - pide dos mojitos cubanos y cierra el pico porque esto promete ser interesantismo.

...

\- Creo que no voy a poder hacerlo... - dice Sweets frotandose la barba con nerviosismo mientras se terminaba de colocar el terno negro, el mismo que todos usarian en la presentacion - quiza no sea el mejor momento...

Seeley Joseph Booth clavo los frenos con furia y una fila de autos casi se empotra en su parachoques trasero, esquivandolo por milesimas de segundo y diciendole por la ventanilla hasta de que iban a morir sus hijos. Hodgins y Arastoo giraron la cabeza para volverse a ver al joven psicologo que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios en el asiento trasero de la camioneta mientras el agente se desabrochaba el cinturon de seguridad para abalanzarse sobre su hijo palmipedo y sacudirle la repentina cobardia a golpes.

\- No te ha sido suficiente casi acabar con dos matrimonios y un noviazgo como para ahora romperle las ilusiones a Daisy en pedazos?! Te voy a partir esa cara de Boy Scout en este mismo momento!

El entomologo y el estudiante de antropologia tuvieron que detenerlo de cada brazo antes de que haga pato al orange con el pobre psicologo que estaba aterrado y confundido con el giro que tomaban los acontecimientos.

\- Me has tenido cantando como Prima Donna de teatro durante dos semanas para decirme que no vas a proponerle matrimonio a Daisy?! - le decia Seeley tratando de zafarse del antrologo y entomologo respectivamente - Arriesgue que mi esposa me echara de la casa por tu matrimonio y ahora me dices que no te vas a casar?!

\- Lance! No podemos detenerlo por mas tiempo! - le grita Arastoo siendo empujado como nada por el enfurecido agente del FBI.

\- Vives o mueres, niño! Pero decidete ahora antes que nos mande al hospital a los tres! - le dice Jack soltando a Seeley que se abalanza como tren de sierra sobre Lancelot Sweets.

\- Habla! Que decides?! - le dice su papa pato en la cuspide de la rabia y cogiendolo del cuello falso de smoking.

\- Me caso! Me caso! Se lo propondre a Daisy apenas termine la cancion!

Hodgings y Arastoo dejan escapar un suspiro y respiran tranquilos. No les hacia nada de gracia terminar en la sala de emergencias de un hospital junto al maltratado Lance para ser dos victimas mas de la indecision del psicologo.

\- Bien! Bien muchacho! - le dice Booth arreglandole el cuello del smoking y alisandole el alborotado cabello - hiciste una gran eleccion...

\- Si - dice Hodgings entrando en la SUV - vida o muerte...

\- Todavia tenemos tiempo de llegar sin problemas al Bar Latino, asi que, en marcha! - Booth se sube de un salto al asiento del conductor y enciende el vehiculo.

\- Ni que Booth fuera el papa de Daisy... - rezonga Arastoo subiendose de nuevo a la camioneta.

...

Christine, Katherine, Parker y MIchael estan sentados en una mesa esperando el veredicto de sus madres. Si las ganan para su causa, tienen mas del 80% de la victoria asegurada. Los chicos Hodgings no temian la reaccion de su padre. Era a su madre a quien le tenian un santo y bien merecido terror despues de los imaginativos y creativos castigos a los que habian sido sometidos desde la mas tierna infancia. Asi que, si Mama estaba de su lado no habia pero que valga...

Otros cantar eran los hermanitos Booth.

Si bien Temperance a la larga influia en su padre y torcia el giro de los acontecimientos, eso no impedia que Seeley Joseph Booth haga un escandalo de Padre y Señor Mio cuando se entere que su tierna nena y su querido muchacho iban a estrechar mas los lazos de amistad con los crios Hodgings.

\- A mi me parece bien.

\- Te parece bien que nos mintieran para verse a escondidas en el Latin Bar?! - Si bien Temperance no estaba furiosa, si estaba dolida de que su hija no confiara en ella. El arrebato emocional del inicio ya habia pasado y la cerebral antropologa otra vez estaba en "Modo Brennan"

\- Claro que eso no, cariño! Eso si debe ser oportunamente castigado... pero hoy no. Nuestros pequeños niños estan enamorados y me parece tan romantico!

\- Bueno, poniendolo asi, me alegra que el despertar sexual de nuestros hijos sea con individuos que conocen desde la infancia y que confian en ellos entre si.

\- Quien rayos hablo de sexo?! - dice la artista al borde del desmayo - estan enamorados Brenn!

\- Pero Angela eso lo hablamos por la tarde - dice la antropologa confundida - los llamados enamoramientos son conocimiento y juegos previos a la fase de apareamiento...

\- Nadie se va a aparear aqui! - grita Angela horrorizada - y menos nuestros hijos!

\- Cristo! Mama ya empezo a hablar acerca de las fases de apareamiento! - dice Parker mas rojo que tomate maduro - espero que Tia Angela tenga un corazon fuerte porque lo va a necesitar...

\- En realidad no esta diciendo nada inexacto, Parker - le dice su hermana congeniando de inmediato con el lado cerebral de su madre - solo esta describiendo los pasos a seguir en una relacion monogama sexual.

\- Provecho MIchael - le dice su hermana palmeandole el hombro - te enamoraste de la Tia Tempe...

\- Y tu de Tio Seeley... - le dice su hermano sonriendo con malicia - O no ves que Parker esta al borde del sincope despues de toda la verborrea cientifica-sexual que su madre le esta diciendo a la nuestra?

\- Bren por Dios ya... ya es suficiente... - le dice Angela antes de que amenace con regalar la estatua de la fertilidad que tiene en su casa a uno de los muchachos como regalo de bodas - aprobemos las relaciones, no sexuales por cierto! De nuestros hijos y dejemos esto por la paz...

\- No creo que nos vayan a decir si llegan al coito, Angela...

\- Ahhhhh! Cam! Lo que tengas en la mano... damelo! - dice la artista tomandose de porrazo el mojito cubano.

\- Pero Angela, no te entiendo... - dice Camille interviniendo en la conversacion por primera vez - si eres tan abierta en cuestiones de sexo y relaciones, porque ahora te ataca la mojigateria?

\- Son mis hijos! - dice la artista tomandose el vaso de Daisy sin pedir permiso - ninguna madre esta preparada para esto!

\- Yo si... - dice Temperance sonriendo.

\- Ah claro! Y el ataque que te dio cuando viste a Christine besando a Mike?! Que fue eso?! Doble moral?!

\- Ehhhh... - Temperance no sabe que decir. A pesar de su coraza antropologica, el hecho de que sus hijos crezcan tan rapido y se encuentren en edad de experimentar el amor y el sexo por si mismos, la aterra y por eso se refugia en lo racional. Termina por aceptar lo evidente - Esta bien, tambien me causa ansiedad que nuestros hijos esten en esta etapa... y eso que no soy Booth.

\- NI me recuerdes al Semental por favor! - dice Angela por el tercer mojito - recien estoy terminando de lidiar contigo...

\- Yo creo que deberian ir a hablar con ellos en vez de emborracharse en este circulo vicioso - dice Daisy en el primer pensamiento coherente de la noche - y si se apuran seria mejor porque el espectaculo va a comenzar.


End file.
